


All I need is Q.

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Brian Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers, Q- Fandom, Tenderloins
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Rape, Building bridges, Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Guilt, Holding Hands, Home Life, Jealousy, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plotting, Remorse, Sex, Smut, Snuggling, Suspicion, Swearing, Tension, relationship, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian 'Q' Quinn and Emily are living their life together- they'll encounter love, laughter, jealousy, arguments and living with Joe, Murr and Sal in their lives.<br/>Join the pair on their journey through their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pasta

Steam curled around the room as Emily surrendered her tired and achy body to the hot soapy water. The scent of lavender filled the room and the radio murmured quietly in the corner on the windowsill.  
“Em I need to talk to you.” She rolled her eyes and looked towards the door.  
“I’m in the bath.”  
“But it’s important.” Her lover whined and she sighed before granting him permission to enter.  
Brian entered the steamy bathroom and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his lover laid in a bubble bath.  
“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” He murmured as he closed the door behind him, his fingers itching the short stubble on his chin. He could see that Emily was waiting for him to say something else but he was enjoying the view, knowing he didn’t get the chance to truly appreciate this beautiful woman who had stuck with him.  
“You gonna tell me what’s so important you had to be in here?” Asked Emily as she sat herself up in the water and Brian lost all thought, his mouth slightly agape as he watched a small collection of soap suds lazily make their way down Emily’s left breast and collecting at her nipple before dripping off and into the steamy water below.  
“Bri?” He had the good grace to blush after the prompt but then shrugged when he reasoned that this was his lover and he was allowed to appreciate her body whenever and however he wanted to.  
“You’re fucking gorgeous!” He breathed as he ran a hand through his shaggy grey streaked brown hair.  
“Not so bad yourself!” Teased Emily as she observed her lover stood in knee length black Adidas shorts and a plain black t shirt, his feet bare and for once no cap or hat upon his head.  
“The guys messaged earlier and were wanting to come over this evening if that’s okay?” Emily smiled at her lover and nodded, picking up the natural sponge and body wash as she did so. She squirted a blob of orange gel onto the sponge and was about to squeeze it into a lather when a large meaty hand took the sponge from her.  
“I’ll wash your back.” He murmured gruffly before bringing the sponge to her pale smooth skin and working in strong strokes, making Emily moan at the much needed contact on her tense muscles.

Brian was sprawled out across one length of their chocolate coloured corner sofa, a nest of pillows supporting his head as he leafed through a ‘Jessica Jones’ Comic, the TV on low in the background. His phone lay on his stomach as it buzzed sporadically indicating messages on his group chat with Sal, James and Joe.  
“What time are the guys coming over honey?” Asked Emily as she entered the living room and leant against the doorframe, her hands deep in the fluffy pockets of her pink knee length bathrobe.  
“About six.” Muttered Brian, his eyes never leaving the comic in front of him.  
“Shall I order in or do the guys want something proper to eat?”  
“Not sure.” Emily rolled her eyes at her lover and exited the doorway, heading into the kitchen as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to message the guys.

Group Message : Food tonight.  
Em: Are you guys hungry? Takeout Pizza or Homemade pasta?  
Joey: Pasta every time babe!  
Em: I figured you were a given for pasta Joey.  
Ja’Crispy: Pasta for me too please  
Ol’ Murr: Pasta- want me to bring anything?  
Em: Just yourselves… I’ll send Q to the store for some baguettes for garlic bread.  
Joey: Marry me you beautiful woman  
Ol’ Murr: Bugger off you! Marry me instead  
Em: Quit it children…. Couldn’t ever leave my Q bear.  
Em: Right see you soon…. Message his Lordship if you need anything before you get here.  
Ja’Crispy: Later hun  
Joey: Will do  
Ol’ Murr: Okey Dokey

Emily put down her phone on the kitchen worktop and retraced her steps back into the living room, this time crossing the threshold and heading over to her lover.  
“Bri can you do me a favour?” He slowly tore his gaze away from his comic to look at Emily and quirked a small smile at the sight of her in her fluffy pink dressing gown.  
“What do you need?”  
“I’ve messaged the guys and they all want pasta tonight, that okay with you?” When Brian nodded in agreement she continued.  
“Can you run to the bakery along the street and grab a couple of half baguettes so I can make garlic bread?”  
“Sure.” He opened his comic out and spread the pages, placing them face down on the sofa cushion before swinging his legs round to sit on the sofa, craning his neck up to look at his lover.  
“You look tired.” He murmured as he pulled her close, by the tie of her robe, until she was standing between his knees; in a rare affectionate moment Brian wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her stomach, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Emily ran her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly with her fingernails and delighting in his soft moan of contentment.  
“Everything okay honey?” He nodded against her stomach and she smiled softly, knowing that if there was anything genuinely wrong then he would tell her, he wasn’t one to bottle up his major feelings. Little grumps he had would come out eventually, usually anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of days, whereas if it was something serious he didn’t like to sit on things, he liked to get them out and cleared up.  
“Just feeling a bit tired today.” He murmurs as he looks back up at her.  
“Well do you want me to head to the store?” Brian stood up and cupped Emily’s cheeks in his large palms before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to her warm dry lips.  
“It’s okay honey- I’ll go. You’ve got enough on your plate cooking for us lot tonight. Least I can do is help out.” The weary pair smiled softly at each other before Brian pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before heading towards the hallway to slip on his running trainers. With Brian heading out, Emily headed upstairs to change out of her dressing gown and into a pair of shorts and a vest in order to start cooking food for the guys.

The water was boiling for the pasta, another pan was bubbling slightly, containing mushrooms, ham and a light cream sauce ready to mix in with the tagliatelle. Three baguettes were cooking in the over, filling the kitchen with the scent of garlic when Emily heard the feint sound of the doorbell over the bubbling of the pans.  
Within seconds the kitchen was invaded by three very loud very exuberant men. A pair of arms came around her waist from behind and Emily found herself catching a whiff of the aftershave and chuckled.  
“Joey Gatto what would Bessy say about you snuggling up to another woman like this?”  
“She knows you hold a special place in my heart Em.” He chuckled before placing a kiss on her cheek and then backing off, allowing the other guys to greet Emily.  
“Hey James, hey Sal. Food won’t be long boys.” There was a collective cheer before all three men disappeared from the kitchen only to be replaced by the one man that Emily would never deny.  
“Food won’t be long baby.” Brian moved to stand behind Emily and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her shoulders gently; he loved the way the tips of her shoulder length dark blonde hair would tickle his fingers when he rubbed her shoulders.  
“You’re amazing you know that right? Making all this food for these jokers at the drop of a hat. Thank you.”  
“Well I can’t have you eating take out all the time or The Tenderloins will have a short career due to heart failure.” Brian chuckled before asking.  
“Anything you want me to do?”  
“Set the table and sort everyone out with a beer or something.” He nodded and gave her shoulders an affectionate parting squeeze before heading back to tend to their guests who were, to be honest, more like family.  
Emily quickly became a flurry of activity as she brought out the garlic bread from the oven, strained the pasta, mixed in the sauce and then carried it into the dining room, ready to feed four very hungry men who never actually stopped eating.


	2. RomCom time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys eat, watch a film and things get hot and heavy on the stairs.

**Explicit Content in this chapter.** 

 

Emily groaned and patted her stomach, wishing she had remembered that she wasn’t one of the guys and could only manage one plate of pasta and couple of sections of garlic baguette, not the two plus plates that most of the Jokers had eaten as well as the rest of the baguettes.  
“Bet ya’ regretting that second helping huh?” Teased Joe as he fell onto the sofa beside her, one hand rubbing his own distended stomach.  
“Girl or boy Joey?” Emily chuckled, gesturing to his round protruding stomach.  
“Hey skinny! Less of that.” He groaned, poking her in the side with a long finger.  
“Gatto take your fingers away from my girl!” Boomed Brian as he entered the room with Sal following closely behind him, both men agreeing to do the cleaning and clearing.  
“You know she likes me better Q.” Joe retorted, a huge grin on his face. Brian chuckled before swooping down to take possession of Emily’s lips, delighting in the little moan that escaped her when he pulled away.  
“Maybe not.” Murmured Joe before hitting Brian with a sofa cushion, knocking him onto the sofa beside Emily, his shaggy hair falling across his eyes.  
“You dope!” Grumbled Brian but quickly found himself laid on his back being attacked with cushions as both Joe and Sal continued to beat him, but all three men couldn’t continue for laughing- whilst Emily watched in amusement at how these three grown men in their late thirties acted.  
“What’s going on guys?” James appeared in the doorway to the living room and watched the antics with a bemused smile.  
“The children are playing after their food.” Emily chuckled. Sal looked up from his position on the sofa and his eyes narrowed at the sudden reappearance of Murray.  
“Murray where’ve you been all this time?” James stared at the three Jokers and Emily but didn’t say anything for a few seconds, the colour of his face reddening before he said that he had been to the toilet.  
“Right boys settle down- film time?” Asked Emily, looking around at the men sprawled across the sofa.  
“Rom com!” Shouted Sal.  
“Action.” Shouted Brian and Joe. All three Jokers looked to Murray, who still didn’t quite seem to fit in with the group dynamic this evening as his behaviour seemed very aloof.  
“What’s it to be James?” Asked Emily, looking over at the balding man who had sat himself close enough to not arouse suspicion but far enough away for Emily to notice a barrier between him and the other three Jokers. She made a mental note to mention it to Brian once the guys had gone home, however she knew that she would more than likely forget so decided that she would try and do it whilst it was on her mind.  
“What do you want to watch Emily?” Asked Murray.  
“Rom com for me James.” Chuckled Emily causing Murray to smile softly at her before agreeing with her movie choice, causing Joe and Brian to groan.  
“Sal stick a film on, I need to talk to Brian in private real quick.” She gestured to her lover who narrowed his chocolate brown eyes in confusion but heaved himself up from his position on the sofa and followed Emily out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
“Em what’s going on?” He asked, leaning his large body against the black granite topped island, his strong tanned arms folded over his broad chest. She moved to stand in front of him, placing her body between his slightly splayed legs and causing their lower halves to rest against each other.  
“What’s wrong with James?” She whispered, not wanting the guys in the living room to overhear her conversation.  
“Dunno why?”  
“He seems really quiet and he looked guilty earlier when Sal questioned him about where he had been.” Brian stared into his lover’s eyes and noticed that she didn’t seem comfortable. He set his lips into a thin line before sighing and unfolding his arms- placing his hands on Emily’s shoulders and squeezing gently.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him, see if I can find out what’s wrong.” Emily smiled and leant up, pressing her body against Brian’s before pressing her lips to his. Her favourite part of any day was when she would lock lips with Brian; the softness of his lips combined with the scratchiness of the stubble covering his top lip and his chin would make her skin tingle, the feel of his tongue as it licked her lips, asking for entrance which was never denied, always made her shiver.  
“Bed?” Moaned Brian, his large hands having moved across her body with one hand cupping her left buttock keeping her groin pressed against his whilst his other hand had threaded itself through her dirty blonde hair to keep her lips attached to him.  
“We can't. The guys are in the living room.”  
“This better be a short fucking film then.” He grumbled before grabbing her hand and leading her back into the living room.  
Two hours later and the credits were rolling on the television and two occupants of the room weren’t any of the wiser that the film had finished; Sal and Joe had burrowed themselves into the sofa and were fast asleep before the middle of the film. Emily chuckled when she noticed that two of the three cats in their household had moulded themselves to Sal’s sides and knew that when he woke up he would absolutely freak if they were still there.  
“I’m gonna head off now.” Muttered James, interrupting Emily’s thoughts, before quickly standing and making what appeared to be a hasty exit from the Quinn household, causing both remaining lucid occupants frown in confusion.  
“See what I mean.” Explained Emily once the sound of the front door closing could be heard.  
“I do however my only concern now is getting you naked and burying myself in your hot tight body.”  
“Lead on Macduff!” Smirked Emily, stifling a giggle when Brian hoisted her up from the sofa and propelled her towards the stairs.  
She made it up four steps before Brian grabbed her hips and ground himself into her behind, his hard cock settling perfectly between the cheeks of her bum and making both participants moan. With their groins slotted together like puzzle pieces, Brian covered her back and brought his lips to her ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin as he murmured in her ear.  
“All I could think about all through that movie was fucking you.”  
“Do it.”  
“Right here? Don’t think I can wait.” Emily answered him by pressing herself closer to his erection and moaning softly, her breathing starting to speed up.  
“Fuck me Bri.” She breathed and clutched the stair above her when she felt her shorts being pulled down to her knees and then she felt skin, how hard flesh pressing against her most sensitive spot.  
“Jesus Em.” He moaned before steadying himself with one hand on the stair next to Emily’s. For the next moment or two only the sound of their harsh breathing combined filled the hallway. Without warning Brian plunged himself into Emily, steadying her against the stairs with a strong hand on her hip, his eyes rolling back in his head as her tight wet heat surrounded him.  
“You were made for me!” He murmurs into her ear before tracing her the shell with the tip of his tongue, trying to distract himself so that he didn’t explode immediately.  
“Bri I love you but fuck me already.” He chuckled deeply before sliding himself out of Emily, leaving only the tip of his now glistening erection inside her.  
“Think you can keep quiet?”  
“Let’s find out.” She challenged and hastily swallowed a shriek as Brian slammed himself back into her, his long thick erection hitting all the right spots, as he established a punishing rhythm.  
With skin shining with perspiration, Brian pushed his damp hair away form his sweaty forehead before he readjusted his grip on her hips hard enough to leave bruises.  
“Once more Em.” He pleaded, trailing his lips across the back of her neck as she rested her forehead against the wooden stairs, her body already trembling with the force of two orgasms and her lungs burning from the exertion.  
“I don’t think I can.” She gasped quietly, her inner muscles still quivering around Brian’s hard cock which was still lodged deep inside her.  
“You will.” He ground out before he once again began to pummel his hips into hers, knowing that it wouldn’t take him long to reach his climax but wanted to feel Emily spasm around him one more time.  
Not ninety seconds later and Brian gasped, knowing he couldn't hold off his orgasm much longer.  
“Em I’m so close.”  
“Let go then.”  
“Not without you.” He gasped before smirking and sliding his hand around her body to settle at the juncture where they were joined, his slick fingers finding her swollen clit. He pressed his thumb and forefinger either side of the engorged nub and tightened his grip, delighting in her muffled howl as the motion from his hips made his fingers rub rhythmically.  
“Oh god!” Emily moaned feeling that familiar burn deep inside which she didn't think she would feel again so soon after coming twice already.  
“That’s it baby… Come with me please.” Brian begged, his hips stuttering as he tried desperately to wait for Emily.  
“Now Bri.” She grunted, feeling like her body didn't belong to her as every nerve ending exploded- somewhere behind her she heard Brian climax and found that she couldn’t help the gush of liquid which escaped her body before she collapses against the stairs, eyes closed and chest heaving.  
“Oh fuck.” Brian groaned as he slumped forward, his face burying itself in her sweaty neck as he struggled to breathe.  
“Brian you’re heavy.” Emily managed to gasp as she could feel the wooden edge of the stairs digging into her ribs.  
“Oops sorry.” He managed to heave himself up onto shaky legs and couldn’t help but give a filthy grin at the image presented before him- Emily’s naked lower half still slightly agape and just beginning to leak with their combined fluids. He looked to the stair below them and chuckled at the small pool of liquid which had escaped from the amorous pair before pulling off his sweaty t shirt in order to wipe up the spillage.  
“Bed?” Gasped Emily as she tried to stand on shaky legs also.  
“Too right.” The exhausted pair made their way up the staircase on Bambi legs, chuckling at each other as they limped towards comfort. 

Brown eyes blinked slowly up at the bedroom window as he watched the shadows of the occupants of the house remove their clothes before turning off the light and ruining his view.  
“You’ll be mine soon enough.” He murmured to himself before starting up the engine and driving away from the Quinn household.


	3. You want to be my what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q makes a sleepy statement which could change everything and Emily is once again made to feel uncomfortable.

Opening the fridge, Emily grabbed a bottle of water and almost ripped the cap off in her haste for a drink. The slight chill from the fridge began to cool her sweaty body as she gulped the cool liquid, almost moaning as it quenched the thirst she had built up during her morning run. A black and white cat rubbed itself against her bare legs and she grinned before bending down to scoop up the feline, nestling it against her chest for a moment before it squirmed in annoyance.  
“Okay okay- you're a grumpy cat this morning huh?” She murmured to the disappearing cat before closing the fridge door.  
A knock at the front door made Emily pause from her ascent a third of the way up the stairs and she frowned, wondering who would knock at the door at seven thirty in the morning. With a sigh she jogged down the stairs she had just climbed and reached for the door handle, vaguely recognising the shadowy shape through the heavily frosted glass of the door.  
“James? This is rather early.”  
“Hey Em, sorry it’s early.” He smiled brightly and looked her up and down- this made Emily a little uncomfortable, especially the way he seemed to linger on her legs.  
“Brian is still in bed I’m afraid James- can I give him a message for you?” She asked, wanting to get rid of him quickly but finding herself feeling bad for thinking this of a man whom her lover had spent most of his life with.  
“It’s okay I’ll give him a ring later.” With that said he turned and left, leaving Emily standing there staring at his retreating from.

Entering the bedroom, her bare feet sinking into the cream carpet, she stopped by the doorway and watched her lover as he battled between sleep and wakefulness. He had kicked the covers down whilst she had been out running and now he was laid on his back, the sheet resting low on his hips as his large frame was spread out, both arms outstretched showing off all of his tattoos. Emily felt a deep throb pull at her insides as she feasted her eyes on his pale torso and wanted nothing more at this moment in time than to run her lips from his belly button to his clavicle.  
“You’re perving at me.” Came a deep grumble from the bed; Emily looked towards Brian and laughed as he battled to open his sleepy eyes.  
“I’m allowed to perv, you’re my boyfriend.”  
“I want to be your husband.” Came the gruff reply before both parties stared wide eyed at each other, Brian’s chocolate brown eyes now showing no sign of sleep as he watched Emily.  
“What?” Her grey eyes were wide with surprise at the words that had just spilled out of Brian’s sleepy mouth. Brian sat up and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, wincing slightly when he hit a tangle or two.  
“I want to be your husband. If you’ll have me?” Emily realised that he looked nervous- not the nervous that everyone got to see on TV when he was faced with a difficult challenge but genuinely scared to death nervous.  
“What’s brought this on Bri?” He climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, unconcerned by his nakedness as he walked around.  
“Forget I said anything Em, it’s a stupid idea. Clearly I wasn't thinking right.” He muttered before walking through the ensuite door and disappearing. The sound of the shower was heard next and Emily knew what she needed to do.  
Totally naked Emily walked into the bathroom with purpose in her step and opened the door to the shower, stepping in behind Brian before closing the door behind her and letting her naked body press against her lover's. He turned around and attempted to speak but she pressed a finger to his lips, knowing that she needed to say her piece before she lost her nerve. With her breasts pressed against his chest she cupped his bearded cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back when he tried to deepen it.  
“Brian Quinn I would be honoured to call you my husband if you would do me the honour of calling me your wife?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“As serious as I can be.” She exclaimed before pulling his head down for a passionate kiss which involved a lot of tongue and not a lot of oxygen. Once they had parted Brian grinned but then immediately looked confused.  
“So which one of us actually proposed?” Emily thought about it for a moment before coming to the realisation that no one had actually proposed, they had both just expressed a desire to be married to the other one.  
“Neither of us did I believe.”  
“Right well don't go proposing- just expect to be proposed to soon.” He grinned before continuing to wash but now including Emily in his soaping. 

“Brian I’m going round Jess’ for a bit- don't forget you have a production meeting round Sal’s in half an hour.” He nodded but never took his eyes off the screen in front of him, both hands busy on the controller he held. Emily pressed a kiss to the top of his head and smoothed back his messy fringe before turning and heading towards the door, picking up her phone and car keys on the way.  
Fifteen minutes later saw Emily sprawled out on a sun lounger, her bare feet and legs dangling off the end of said lounger and into a medium sized swimming pool, the water cool on her warm skin.  
“So tell me everything.” Jess begged, brushing back her curly red hair from her face before laying on an adjacent lounger.  
“He asked me to marry him in not so many words this morning.” Murmured Emily, trying to make it sound nonchalant.  
“SHUT UP!” Exclaimed Jess, sitting bolt upright on the lounger and staring at her best friend who appeared so calm and collected.  
“He did.”  
“What did he say? Tell me exactly how it happened.” Jess sat crossed legged on her lounger and faced her friend, cradling her can of Diet Coke. Emily chuckled knowing just how disappointed her friend would be when she realised that the proposal was no where near the romantic gesture she had probably envisioned in her head.  
“That’s really how it happened?” Pouted Jess after Emily had parted with her semi proposal story.  
“Exactly… Although he has promised to propose properly at some point although I don't know when.”  
“Oh that’s so mysterious and romantic.” Gushed Jess but Emily chuckled knowing that usually those weren't two words that you would apply to Brian ‘Q’ Quinn.  
The sun was cooling slightly as it passed over the house and Emily knew she had to make a move if she wanted to get other things done today.  
“Jess I’ve got to go- I need to hit the supermarket before Brian gets home from Sal’s.” The redhead grinned at her friend before going back to lounging on her lounger.  
“I’ll call round yours some time in the next couple of days before we go back to work.” Emily nodded before exiting the yard and subsequently Jess’ house, climbing into the hot car.  
Pulling her phone out of her bag she checked it out of habit and noticed a message. She tapped the screen and loaded the message.  
Brian: Having a few beers with the boys after the meeting. Can you pick me up around five ish? X  
Emily smiled at her phone before placing it on the passenger seat along with her bag and started the engine, wondering what mischief her lover and his friends and gotten up to this time. She checked her watched and sighed, knowing that heading to the supermarket would have to wait until later seeing as it was bordering on 5pm and it was a ten minute drive to Sal’s from Jess’ house.  
Slipping her phone into her pocket, Emily bounded cheerily up the stone steps leading to Sal’s front door before knocking loudly, knowing that it was anything but quiet when all four men were together. It took a couple of seconds before the door was opened and Sal’s smiling face greeted her.  
“Hey baby girl. Give me some loving.” He grinned before opening his arms and Emily stepped into them, wrapping her arms around as much of Sal’s large frame as she could, returning the affection. Sal and Emily had become close friends from the beginning when she had first started dating Brian and he was almost like a brother to her because both him and Brian had such a close friendship.  
“He’s very happy and relaxed today- what have you done to him?” Murmured Sal when they parted, keeping his voice low so the other guys wouldn't hear. Emily blushed before grinning shyly at Sal.  
“I may have agreed to marry him this morning.”  
“What?!?” Screeched Sal, his mouth agape and his eyebrows high.  
“Sssshhhhhh!!!” Prompted Emily, not wanting to make it common knowledge because she knew that Brian wanted to make it a little more official than just mentioning it when he had just woken up.  
“What did he say? How did he do it?” Pushed Sal, immediately turning into a sassy girlfriend at the thought of some gossip. Emily laughed at him and immediately saw what Brian meant when he often claimed that Sal was a black woman trapped in a white man’s body. Before Emily could impart any details Brian appeared in the hallway and grinned at the conspiring pair.  
“I bet I can guess what you two girls are gossiping about.” He quipped before taking a swig from the bottle held casually in his left hand; both Sal and Emily blushed at the knowing smirk Brian was exhibiting.  
“Hey beautiful.” He winked and Emily internally melted at the sight of him leaning casually against the door, his knee length pale denim shorts fitting in all the right places whilst his broad torso was covered in his black cartoon TESD t shirt. His feet were shoeless and his shaggy hair was contained by a backwards baseball cap, all in all making him look at least ten years younger than his current 38 years.  
“Hey handsome.” He grinned at her greeting before bouncing his body away from the door frame and approaching, reaching beyond Sal’s hulking frame to grab her hand and pull her to him, enjoying the way her small frame rested against his larger one. Emily giggled and then took possession of the mostly empty bottle in Brian’s hand, bringing the cool liquid to her dry lips and drinking the remaining beer in the bottle.  
“I didn't want that bit anyway.” Grumbled Brian but he couldn’t shake the smile from his face.  
“Will you just kiss him so I don't have to look at that stupid grin on his face?” Muttered Sal as he passed the couple to head back into the room where Joe and Murray were still chatting.  
“Guess I have to then.” Shrugged Emily before putting her hand on his bearded cheek and bringing his lips down to hers, however before their lips could meet they heard,  
“Oh hey sorry dude.” The pair pulled apart to see Murray stood awkwardly behind Brian however his eyes were narrowed as he witnessed the scene.  
“Come on Q I need to pee.” He grumbled, his eyes boring holes into Brian’s back as the broad man blocked the passageway. Brian pressed himself into the wall and allowed Murray to pass however the balding man made a meal of navigating past the couple. His hands went to Emily’s hips and he squeezed himself past Emily’s behind before passing and then heading up the stairs to the bathroom. Brian noticed that Emily was tense and so gave her a quizzical look before taking her hand and pulling her into the living room with the other Jokers, knowing he would get to the bottom of the matter when they got home. Brian knew he was nowhere near drunk however he didn’t like to drive if he’d had any alcohol so he was still in receipt of his faculties for when he discussed this matter with Emily once they got home. .


	4. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal decides that the group need a night out together and so invites everyone out to dinner.

Laid with her head resting on Brian’s shoulder, Emily ran her fingers absently through the patch of hair between his nipples, eyes looking at the TV but her brain wasn't taking any notice, lost in thought about Murray and his recent behaviour.  
“What’s on your mind?” Murmured Brian, his lips brushing the top of her head. When she failed to respond he ran his broad fingers down the arm that was resting on his bare chest, putting enough pressure on for her realise he was trying to gain her attention.  
“Em what's up?”  
“Hmm?” She replied distractedly, her brain still chasing answers for Murray’s behaviour.  
“Em what’s going on? You've been distracted all night.” She removed her body from Brian and sat up, turning her body so that she was facing his sprawled out form and bringing her knees up to her chest before wrapping her arms around them.  
“Did you manage to find out what has been wrong with Murr lately? He doesn't seem himself lately.” Brian frowned at her question, not because he was confused at why she was asking about Murr but because he had forgotten to ask or get to the bottom of it.  
“Shit sorry honey it slipped my mind.” Emily nodded slowly and opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again after a little thought, not wanting to arouse Brian’s suspicions over something that she was probably reading more into.  
“Don’t worry.” She placated- not wanting to say more on the subject until she had proof that something was wrong. Brian smiled softly at Emily and wrapped his long fingers around her ankle, massaging the bones softly and caressing her skin.  
“It’s only Murray- you know what he’s like. He’ll probably have some new bird kicking around that he doesn't want us to know about.” Emily chuckled briefly before it dissolved into a moan at Brian’s ministrations.  
“Let’s hope so eh?” She muttered before sliding herself back down onto the sofa to cuddle with her lover.

Two days later saw the whole gang going out for a meal- organised by Sal because as he said ‘we don’t do shit together anymore.’ So by Sal’s orders everyone had to dress up and be at Sal’s for no later than 7pm.  
So with twenty five minutes to go, and knowing it was a ten minute drive to Sal’s, Brian was stood in the hallway checking his hair and ensuring that his suit looked good enough. Emily still wasn’t down so he quickly checked the small box he had hidden in his inside pocket and attempted to calm his nerves, not entirely sure why he was nervous because he knew that she would say ‘yes’ however he wasn’t a great fan of making a scene.  
Before he could contemplate on the evening anymore, Emily appeared at the top of the stairs and his mouth fell open at the sight before him. There stood the love of his life in a knee length purple halter neck dress, leaving both everything and nothing to the imagination. The purple highlighted her tanned skin whereas the shape of the dress emphasised her slim waist- accentuated by the gold patterned waistline. Her dark blonde hair was straight and her fringe was swept across to the side.  
“Do I look okay?” She asked as she made her way down the wooden staircase on gold strappy heels, giving her an extra inch or two on top of her rather short five foot four inches height.  
“You look stunning.” He gawped, not able to tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him and once again wondering how he had managed to keep such a beautiful woman let alone be allowed to ask her to marry him.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She grinned, running her hand over his stubbled cheek enjoying the feel of the rough whiskers on her fingertips.  
“Strike that- you look bloody fantastic.” She admitted, admiring his large frame in a charcoal suit with an open necked pale blue shirt. As Emily checked herself for a final time in the mirror, Brian pressed himself against her back and dipped his head, pressing a small row of delicate kisses along her left shoulder, the tips of his dark hair brushing her soft skin.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too sweetheart. Now let’s go because I rip that dress off you and we stay in bed all evening.” They grinned at each other in the mirror before Brian grasped his keys and they headed for the door.  
Arriving at Sal’s, Brian pulled up and parked behind Joe’s car before the pair walked hand in hand up the stone steps and into the house, not bothering to knock seeing as Sal was expecting them at this exact time.  
“Hey Em, you left Q at home?” Quipped Joe as the pair entered the living room.  
“You jealous that Bri looks better than you Joey?” Retorted Emily before both parties erupted into childish giggles, neither party every wanting to actually hurt or even slightly offend the other really.  
“Hey Emily.” Greeted Murray as he crossed the room, bringing Emily into a hug which she readily accepted however she froze when she felt the tips of his fingers trace their way down her spine where the dress showed off her back. He pressed a lingering kiss to her jaw bone, just under her ear lobe, and hummed softly when she shivered. When he eventually pulled away Emily met his brown eyes and noticed that he was watching her, his eyes focuses on her face in a way which made her frown.  
“Everything okay James?” She murmured, not wanting to alert anyone but wanting to get to the bottom of his behaviour.  
“I’m fine sweetie. Just happy to see you.” Emily smiled back but then watched as he headed back to the other side of the room to stand almost alone, once again distancing himself from the group.  
“Now that is some fine boo-tay!” Came a sassy voice from behind and Brian chuckled, turning before Emily could and winking at Sal.  
“That’s very kind of you to say so Sally boy however I wish you wouldn't in front of my girlfriend.” The room chuckled as Emily and Brian received a hug from Sal- Emily pulled back from her hug and looked him up and down before whistling under her breath.  
“Damn boy you look good.” He smoothed down his black shirt and brushed the thigh of his jeans, taking away a minuscule piece of lint.  
“I don’t look as good as Q but I do my best.”  
“Right kids- let’s get this show on the road.” Announced Joe as he stood up, holding out his hand for his girlfriend Bessy to take and pull herself up from Sal’s very comfortable sofa.  
“Well I’ll drive as I won’t be drinking.” Explained Joe and everyone nodded, knowing that would be a given as Joe doesn't drink alcohol and Emily smiled at the goofy man before also announcing that she would drive if Sal wanted to jump in with her and Brian to make the cars equal.  
“Right come on!” Rushed Murray before almost storming out of the room, his face looking a little thunderous, once again for reasons unknown to the others in the room. Emily looked to Brian and raised her eyebrows, trying to gesture to him about Murray’s behaviour however he was too caught up with joking with Sal to take any notice of her. With a sigh Emily left them to it and headed out of the room and to the front door, finding Murray stood against the door , his hands tucked into the pockets of his black trousers and his head bowed.  
“James?”  
“Hey.”  
“Everything okay?” The balding man shook his head but kept his face hidden which caused Emily to worry.  
“Tell me what’s wrong James. You haven't been yourself for a few weeks now but it seems to be getting worse.” He looked up and Emily noticed how red and watery his eyes looked so gently took his hand and slipped out onto the stone steps bringing Murray with her so that they guys couldn't see.  
“I don’t know what to do.” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and felt his body almost deflate.  
“I think I’m in love with a woman who loves someone else and it’s eating me up.” Emily felt her heart constrict for Murray as she could see the anguish on his face.  
“Does she know?”  
“God no!” He gasped, his eyes widening in panic as the sound of the other Jokers approaching could be heard.  
“Please don't say anything to the guys- they'll only make fun of me and I really couldn't take it.” Emily nodded before putting her hand on his jacket clad arm and squeezing softly.  
“Oh Murr, you do get yourself into some pickles. We’ll go out for coffee soon and we can talk about it, yeah?- we’ll have a girly day seeing if we can sort your love life out.” The balding man chuckled and his eyes flashed in the harsh light of the street lights.  
“Hey what you two whispering about?” Interrupted Joe as he led the group out of Sal’s house and onto the top of the stone steps to join Emily and Murray.  
“Oh just girly stuff.” Emily chuckled weakly before moving to stand with Brian, slipping her small hand into his much larger one and pressing herself against his warm side.  
“You okay?” He murmured into her hair as he leant down to press a kiss to her dirty blond locks.  
“I’m fine honey- let’s go though I’m starving.” The big man chuckled and led his famished girlfriend down the steps and to their car, handing her the keys as she tottered round to the drivers side. 

The meal was a success and everyone was sat around their large round table patting their stomachs yet still contemplating dessert. Brian knew that this was his chance so striking before the nerves in his stomach could over take him, he wiped at his brow and then stood up, clearing his throat to get the attention of the chatting group. All eyes focuses on Brian but as he looked around the table he noticed that Murray was missing, probably in the toilet but Brian knew that he couldn't wait for him to come back so forged ahead with his plan.  
“Guys can I just have a second I've got something to say.” The group immediately fell silent, watching with curious eyes as Brian turned to Emily and smiled nervously.  
“Bri?” She asked softly, wondering what was wrong with her other half.  
“Emily Foxton the day I met you was the happiest and funniest day of my life but I never expected you to say yes to a date let alone stick by me for nearly four years. You make me want to be a better man Em- I want you to look at me and feel proud just like I do with you. So what I’m trying to say is…” Brian pulled out the ring box from his pocket and got down on one knee in front of Emily, his eyes not daring to look anywhere but into her stormy grey eyes which were now filling up with tears.  
“Emily will you marry me?” The entire table gasped and all eyes fell to Emily as she looked at Brian. The lump in her throat felt so large that she was worried that she would choke and the more she wanted to answer the bigger it got- she could see Brian was starting to panic a little at her non answer so she nodded emphatically.  
“Ye…Yes.” She managed to choke out before throwing herself at Brian, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her wet face into his neck, delighting when he wrapped his large arms around her and pressed her close.  
“I love you so much.” He whispered in her ear before pulling back and sliding the ring onto the third finger of her left hand as everyone at their table began to clap and cheer.

Across the room angry brown eyes watched the spectacle unfold at the large table towards the back and the owner of those eyes scoffed, shifting his hard gaze to the woman wiping her eyes with her new piece of jewellery glinting in the restaurant light.  
“You’re happy now sweetie but just you wait.” He muttered to himself, earning a couple of strange looks from the other people standing at the bar.


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily discovers some personal items have gone missing and the Quinn household gains a temporary lodger.

The Quinn household was quiet the morning after, both occupants currently cuddled up under the duvet enjoying the closeness.   
“What are we doing today?” Brian mumbled into the skin of Emily’s shoulder from his position behind her. She giggled softly at the feeling of his stubble rasping over her skin but pressed herself closer into his arms, not wanting to lose the cocoon of bliss they had created since he had proposed the night before.   
“I’ve got laundry to do for the week ahead as I go back to work tomorrow don't forget and you said you would build that new cat perch we bought the other day and fix the cabinet door in the bathroom.” Brian groaned into her neck at the thought of even leaving the bed let alone actually performing tasks.  
“Can I do them tomorrow?” He pleaded and Emily acceded, knowing that Brian was more inclined to do something properly when he as actually in the mood.   
“I’ve still got the clothes to do- anything in particular you need washing for the week or can it just be done as and when?” Brian thought for a moment, trying to remember what the week held for him and whether he would need to look semi smart or if he could just be himself.   
“I think I’m okay so just however it comes.” He offered before bundling Emily up in both the duvet and his arms and making her forget about the washing for the time being. 

Fresh out of the shower, wearing only a pair of short denim shorts and a vest with her hair in a messy bun atop of her head, Emily retrieved the laundry basket from the closet and was about to make a start on the washing when Brian entered the bedroom, a towel slung low on his hips.   
“Mmmmm.” Moaned Emily, very appreciative of the fine specimen of wet man that was displayed in front of her. Brian chuckled and teasingly toyed with the knot of his towel causing Emily to giggle at her fiancé’s playfulness. As he dried himself she opened their underwear drawer and reached in before throwing a pair of boxer shorts at him and smirking with pride when he dropped his towel and she once again saw what she was marrying.   
Doubling back to look back into the drawer Emily frowned at her lack of underwear, and deciding that an underwear wash was the first priority, picked up the laundry basket and headed to the corner of their room to go through the washing, separating it into piles. By the time Brian was dressed in shorts and a t shirt Emily had separated most of the clothes into piles and was now looking at the underwear pile in puzzlement as it contained a number of Brian’s boxer shorts and only four pairs of her own, which she knew shouldn't be correct as she hadn't done laundry for at least a week and there were only two pairs in the underwear drawer. She knew exactly how many pairs she had because it was only the week before that she had sorted through both sets of their underwear and had thrown out all of the old and tatty looking pairs.  
“Why do you look puzzled at our dirty underwear?” Asked Brian as he finger combed his dark damp hair back from his chocolate brown eyes as he leant on the end of the dresser.   
“Have you moved any of the laundry?” She asked quizzically, her tone unsure.  
“Not that I know of…. Laundry is your department babe..” He chuckled but stopped immediately when he saw that she certainly wasn't laughing.   
“I’ve lost two pairs of knickers but I know I put them in the washing basket.” Brian narrowed his eyes at his fiancée and then directed his frown to the laundry basket and then back to Emily.  
“Well there are only two of us who live here and I certainly haven't been wearing them.” He joked and then pressed a soft kiss to her lips.   
“I’m sure they'll turn up.”   
“Hope so.” She mumbled before loading the washing into the basket to take down to the washing machine however she couldn't shake the unsettled feeling that had gathered in her stomach and refused to go.  
That evening the washing had been completed, all five occupants of the Quinn household had been fed, both human and furry, and all occupants were now occupying the sofa, three sleeping and two playing Xbox; a knock at the front door caused Brian to click pause and look to Emily, his dark brows knitting together at the thought of who could be at their door this late on an evening. Brian climbed from the sofa and approached the door, flicking on the outdoor light to see if he could see the person on the other side of the door. He recognised the figure so opened the door to see one of his best friends stood there looking part anxious and part dejected.   
“Hey Murr come on in.” He invited, gesturing for Murray to head on through to the living room.  
“James you okay?” Asked Emily as she spotted the sorrowful looking man enter the room before taking a seat at the far end of the sofa from where Emily and Brian had been sat playing.  
“Not really…” He began but then trailed off as Brian entered the room to retake his seat next to Emily.   
“Come on Murr…. It's not like you to call round at this time of an evening- what's happened?”   
“I’ve had a massive argument with Joe and he’s kicked me out of the apartment.” Brian looked distressed at this news because out of the four of them, Joe was the calmest and the most reasonable when it came to confrontation so he was worried about what Murray had done to make Joe, of all people, kick him out.   
“There’s a spare room up stairs buddy, you're always welcome you know that.” Offered Brian which made the balding man give a small smile of gratitude.   
“Thanks Q, it means a lot.” The two men smiled at each other before Emily decided to ask.  
“What did you fight over James?” He blushed at this question but shook his head before running a hand across his face.   
“He caught me doing something with something that I shouldn't have been and he flipped out.” Both occupants of the Quinn household looked at Murray and then at each other in confusion, wondering why he was being so vague.   
“Murr that makes no sense.” Prompted Brian which in turn caused Murray to blush furiously before managing to stammer out,  
“He caught me masturbating into a pair of women’s underwear and he started going mad and screaming at me about how could I do that. He totally went mental and I've never seen him so angry and then he kicked me out.” Emily blushed at the image now in her head but turned to Brian with a solemn look on her face.  
“You need to ring Joe and see if he is okay honey.” He nodded so Emily then turned to the red faced man on her sofa and gestured for him to follow her.  
“Come on James I'll get you settled in the spare room.” He stood and followed her out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Brian the task of phoning his other best friend. 

Joe: Hey Q.   
Q: Hey Joey, just calling to see if you're okay bud. Murr turned up here saying you’d kicked him out.  
J: Too right I kicked him out the creep. Bessy and I walked into the apartment to find him sprawled out on the sofa naked tugging himself off.  
Q: Oh dude! No one needs to see that. Bessy okay or she still vomiting at the image?  
J: Bro he was laid there with a pair of lacy underwear over his nose and mouth and another pair wrapped round his you know what.  
Q: Jesus! Were they Bessy’s?  
J: Not sure man- don't make me think about that. I already want to tear his head off for doing that in the living room anyway.  
Q: Well as long as you're okay Joey. I’ll sort the ferret out tonight but then I’ll talk to him tomorrow while Em’s at work- see what's been going on with him.  
J: Okay man. Thanks for calling Q.  
Q: No worries. Sleep well my friend.

Brian hung up the phone and ran a hand over his eyes, trying to work out what was going on with Murray lately. He recalled hoped that for Murray’s sake that the underwear he had been using wasn't Bessy’s because Joe would kill him and of that Brian had no doubt at all. 

Meanwhile upstairs Emily led James to the spare bedroom between their bedroom and their office room.   
“Here you go James. Towels are in the cupboard just outside and help yourself to any of he bath and shower stuff obviously.”  
“Thanks Em.” He murmured, still seeming a little subdued about the whole situation; he slumped himself down onto the double bed and sighed heavily, his eyes meeting Emily’s as she now stood over him.  
“What’s been happening with you James? I’ve known you a while now and I haven't ever seen you act like this.”  
“I’m in love.” He stated simply, locking eyes with Emily.   
“Oh honey- is this the married woman we were talking about the other day?” He nodded slowly but stated almost petulantly that she wasn't married just seeing someone.   
“If she is with someone else then there isn't anything you can do I'm afraid.” Stated Emily, trying to be as gentle as she could about Murray's situation.  
“But I know she’ll love me more if she would only give me a chance.” He almost spat and Emily took half a step back, not liking this side of James.   
“I think maybe you should sleep on it huh? Things might feel different after a good sleep.” She placated, before heading out of the room and almost running down the stairs and back to her fiancé to talk through what she had just heard.   
Brian had just put down the phone to Joe when Emily almost ran into the living room, immediately nestling back up to him as he once again picked up his Xbox controller.  
“He ok?”  
“No. I’m a little worried for his mental state to be honest Bri.”  
“Tell me about it.” Chuckled Brian but chose not to elaborate, wanting to spare his fiancée the disturbing mental image.   
“He’s in love with a married…. No with a woman who is already in a relationship he said. He was saying that she would love him more if this woman would only give him a chance. He creeped me out a bit to be honest.”Admitted Emily as she also picked up her Xbox controller, making herself comfortable on the sofa and crossing her legs.  
“I spoke to Joe and told him that I would try and get to the bottom of things when you're at work tomorrow.” Emily leant over and pressed a soft kiss to Brian's lips in thanks but couldn't help the moan that escaped when he returned the kiss tenfold, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She laid her controller back on the sofa in favour of cupping Brian’s cheek and running her fingers through his hair, his nails lightly scratching his scalp. Brian dropped his controller to the floor with a clatter and gripped Emily by the hips, hoisting her lithe form across the sofa to lay atop of him- her shapely thighs now straddling his lap. His large hands moved from her hips to the button on her shorts; with the button popped he lowered the zipper and moaned loudly at the sight of pale hairless skin.   
“Get those shorts off.” He growled, desperate to feel her hot bare skin. Emily swung her leg over Brian to stand beside the sofa and teasingly lowered the denim shorts down her legs, revealing her most intimate parts to Brian, taking great pleasure in the immense look of arousal on his face.   
With her shorts in a heap on the floor Brian took a hold of her hand and pulled her back to the sofa but this time much higher up.   
“Get on up here babe.” He breathed and Emily wasted no time with straddling his face, very eager to feel Brian’s tongue on her most sensitive area.   
“Oh god.” Moaned Emily when Brian pressed his face between her thighs, his warm wet tongue snaking out to lick the entire length of her sex in one swoop- her entire body clenched at the feeling and she couldn't control the deep throaty groan that escaped. He hooked his meaty arms around the back of Emily’s thighs and pressed her closer to his mouth, keeping her as close as possible. Within minutes Brian had Emily shaking and shivering above him, her juices running down his chin and soaking his stubble- he was so hard that he was worried that it would rip his shorts but wild horses couldn't drag him from this moment in time.   
“Oh Bri….Bri….I’m so close.” She stuttered, her hips shaking as she neared her climax and within a matter of seconds her body exploded. Every nerve ending in her body sizzled as she went rigid above him, her insides pulsing.  
“Sweet Jesus.” Gasped Brian as a flood of wetness coated his lips and tongue whilst his arms struggled to keep her writhing hips still on his face; it was at times like this that Brian wished he could split himself in two so that he could both witness and participate in this activity- there was no sight in this world more beautiful to him than Emily in the midst of an orgasm. 

Little did the amorous couple know that they were being watched.


	6. I saw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily discovers another side to Murray

Reaching into her bag, Emily rooted around for her house keys and grumbled under her breath when she could hear them jingling but couldn't put her hand on them. With a thump she placed her bag on the step and knelt down, deciding that she would have to go through her bag systematically to find the keys when suddenly the door opened and Murray was stood there, a beaming smile on his face.   
“Hey sweetie! Whatcha doing down there?” Emily slowly stood up, a brief look of confusion flashing across her face at the fact that Murray was in her house on his own.   
“I was looking for my keys, I didn't think there would be anyone in as Brian text me earlier to tell me he was heading to Sal’s to record a podcast.” Murray stepped aside to let Emily in and she entered warily, not pleased that he was still there.   
“I’ve been here all day, not sure I want to go home just yet.” He sighed before heading back into the living room and retaking his space on the sofa.   
Emily kicked off her shoes in the hallway and took her phone from her bag and slipped it into the pocket of her trousers before storing the bag under the hallway table; she wasn't sure exactly what Murray's plans were but she hoped that he wasn't planning on spending a lot of time here- Murray always seemed like a nice guy but just in very small doses.   
Heading to the kitchen for a bottle of water she couldn't help but look into the living room and couldn't believe her eyes as she observed Murray sprawled across the sofa, a bottle of Brian’s beer open on the coffee table and her bag of sweet potato crisps (that she was saving) were open and half eaten, from the look of it. With a frown marring her face, Emily carried on into the kitchen and discovered a sink full of pots and two empty bottles of Brian’s beer sitting by the sink. ‘How can one man make so much mess in someone else's house?’ she thought and could feel her temper rising- she knew that Brian would have washed the pots or at least left her a note about them so she could only assume that the mess maker was Murray. Deciding that she needed to sort this, Emily walked back to the living room door and folded her arms across her chest, her stormy grey eyes currently boring a hole into Murray’s skull.  
“James are those your pots in the sink?”  
“Yeah.” He admitted, his eyes never leaving the television screen.  
“Well can you wash them and put them back?” Asked Emily, believing that this was a very reasonable request. Brown eyes met grey.   
“I’ll do it later sweetie. Why don’t you come sit here and we can watch tv for a bit?” He smiled softly at her and held out his hand for her to come and join him- she frowned and stayed where she was.   
“Come on Em, come sit with me.” He asked again but Emily detected a hint of steel in his voice.   
“I’m fine James, I’m gonna go and change out of my work clothes and then make something for dinner.” She explained, desperate to make an escape from Murray’s strange mood.  
“Don’t be long sweetie… I’d love for us to spend some quality time together.” He then took a swig of the beer from the table before returning his attention back to the tv, leaving Emily dumbfounded at his behaviour. 

With her brain whirring Emily sat herself on the end of the bed and anxiously tapped the screen of her phone, in two minds whether to call Brian or to just let the comments slide until he came home. She let out a sigh and threw the phone down onto the bed, deciding that she might feel a little calmer after a bath.   
Ensuring that the bedroom door was closed, Emily stripped herself and then shrugged on Brian’s towelling robe, inhaling deeply and letting the familiar scent calm and soothe her before she headed to the bathroom to chill in a hot bubble bath. She had toyed with the idea of a shower but decided that a bath would take longer and there would be more chance that Brian would be home by the time she got out.   
Settling herself into the full tub of steaming ocean mineral scented water, Emily rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes, letting the scent and heat of the water melt away the tension of the day and in particular the last half hour. She swirled her fingers into the water and admired the way her engagement ring still sparkled under the water when it caught the light coming in through the frosted glass window.  
“Sweetie can I come in?” Emily sat up in panic as her eyes flew to the door and with a heavy heart and a nervous cramp in her stomach she realised that she hadn't locked the door.  
“Fuck!” She whispered to herself before explaining “I’m in the bath James, I won't be long.”   
She closed her eyes and prayed, asking nay higher power that happened to be listening to not allow Murray to enter the bathroom whilst she was naked.   
“I need to talk to you.” He pleaded and panic bubbled in Emily’s chest and her eyes sprang open as she watched the handle turn, signalling Murray's entrance into the bathroom.  
“James do not come in. Please don’t come in.” She begged, her tone rising in panic. The door opened fully and Emily curled herself up, pressing her breasts against her drawn up knees in order to hide as much of her body from Murray as possible.   
“Murray get out!” She shouted but the balding man stood in the doorway, his eyes devouring her wet skin like a starving man at a feast.  
“You are so beautiful.” He breathed, his eyes focused on the tanned skin of her wet naked back, tracking the journey of a cluster of bubbles as they slid down across the bow of her spine in her hunched position.   
“Why are you doing this Murray? This will ruin your relationship with Brian.” He chuckled and the sound made Emily’s skin prickle however his next action made her shiver in panic. He stepped fully into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, pausing only to turn the lock before moving towards the tub and Emily.   
“Murray what are you doing?”  
“I watched you last night.” He admitted, his tone low as he spat out the words, almost as if they left a foul taste in his mouth.  
“Watched me doing what?” She asked, a myriad of emotions coursing through her body and a number of plans running through her head of how she could escape Murray and the bathroom.  
“I watched you kiss him, I watched as you ride his face and I watched as you let him FUCK YOU!” He shouted and Emily jumped at the harshness in his voice, it was pure venom.   
“Murray get out of here now and I’ll consider not telling Brian. He will kill you for this- you know that right?” She threatened, hoping that the threat would shock him enough to realise what he was going.   
“You let that fat hairy pig rut against you like an animal on the sofa- how could you do that to me?” He cried and Emily was now worried for her safety; Murray seemed very unstable and she was quite worried about what he would do because he seemed enraged at the memories of her and Brian the previous night.   
“Let me get out of the tub and we can talk about it hey?” Bargained Emily, desperate to try and turn this situation to her favour and contact someone, anyone who could come and rescue her from Murray.   
“But I like you naked.” He pouted.  
“I’ll turn into a prune- let me get out and we can sit and talk about this.” Emily tried to reason, turning her grey eyes to his and attempting to put on her best puppy eyes despite being absolutely terrified.   
“Out you get then.” He held out a towel for her and she faltered when she realised that he wasn't going to leave her to get out alone.  
“Bit of privacy?”   
“I saw everything last night when you let that fat slob fuck you! Don't be shy now.” He spat and then threw the towel at her in a fit of temper before unlocking and opening the door. Emily sighed and steeled herself; she knew that she had to do this in order to make things right but that didn't mean she felt any easier about Murray seeing her naked body.   
Emily pulled the plug and then with lightening quick reflexes she managed to stand and wrap the towel around her in a matter of seconds, severely limiting the amount of flesh that Murray saw. Standing with wet feet on the bath mat, Emily noticed that Murray was stood in front of the now open bathroom door, his hands in his pockets as he once again feasted his eyes on her body. Sensing an opportunity she smiled sweetly at the balding man, attempting to act casual whilst her stomach was cramping painfully and she was nearly deafened by the erratic thudding of her heart.   
Within a split second Emily lunged forward and planted both hands on Murray's chest, pushing the tall slim man out of the bathroom door, watching as he stumbled out onto the landing above the stairs as his pocket bound hands threw off his balance. Without waiting to see the finish to her push she ran along the tiny landing, to the right of Murray’s felled body, like the hounds of hell were chasing her and into her bedroom, slamming and locking the wooden door before sitting against it for extra security. In another lightening quick move she leapt onto the bed and retrieved her phone before retaking her position against the wooden door, listening for any noises by Murray.   
Her fingers were shaking so much that it took her three attempts to unlock her phone but as soon as she was in she clicked on Brian's number and held the phone to her ear but before he could even answer the phone she erupted in a flood of sobs so hard that she felt like she couldn't breathe.   
“Hey Em, little busy right now. What’s up?” Greeted her fiancé but she couldn't reply, the only sound she could make was a jumbled sob and a half panicked wail.   
“Br….Br…….heh…….help.” She managed to stumble out and she could hear Brian panic on the other end of the line.   
“Em what's happened? Em talk to me honey.” Her face was soaked with tears and her throat and chest hurt with the severity of her sobs but the sound of Brian’s voice in her ear soothed a small part of her like nothing else in the world could.   
“I’m coming. I’ll be five minutes max.” Emily laid her head against the door and tried to calm herself down but only managed to succeed in reducing her sobs from huge wails to shaky breathy mini sobs, her phone now limp in her hand seeing as Brian had hung up to drive home.   
Four minutes later saw both Brian and Sal burst through the front door to see Murray sprawled on the sofa, tv remote in hand and a look of surprise on his face at the appearance of both men.  
“Where’s Emily?” Gasped Brian, his eyes wide in panic and his chest heaving.   
“She said she was going in the bath.” Supplied Murray before turning back to the screen and causing both panicked Jokers to look at each other in confusion before charging up the wooden stairs and towards the bathroom.   
“Emily?” Shouted Brian, unable to hide the desperation in his voice. A sob was heard in response and within half a second he was outside the bedroom door, his hand pushing at the handle with enough force to break it.   
“Let me in.” He almost shouted, his heart constricting in his chest at the sound of the love of his life in distress.


	7. Why him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Sal manage to comfort Emily but will she tell them everything? Meanwhile, Murray gives some strange explanations for his actions.

Brian and Sal stared at each other as they both leant against the wooden door of Brian's bedroom, however Sal could see that his friend was losing it quickly at being denied access to Emily.  
“Em it’s Sal baby girl, do you want to open the door and we can help you.” A soft hiccoughing sob could be heard through the door and then the distinct click of the lock could be heard and Brian wasted no time in throwing the offending barrier open, his heart breaking at the sight before him.  
Emily stared at her fiancé and couldn't stop the half gasp half sob that escaped as she saw the love of her life framed in the open doorway, shadowed by one of her best friends; if she'd had the mental capacity she would have chuckled at the identical expressions on their faces. Brian rushed towards her and she instantly crumbled, falling into his strong arms and burying her face into his chest, taking a minute to breathe him in and let the smell of him wash over her like an instant soothe all.  
“What happened honey?” He asked as he ran his large blunt fingers down the back of her neck, smiling softly when she shivered, that was all the evidence he needed that his Emily was still in there despite her totally distressed exterior. Emily took a deep breath but found that the words she needed wouldn't come; how do you tell the an you're going to marry that his best friend, the man he had spent most of his life with, had locked himself in the bathroom with you and accused you of betraying him with your own fiancé.  
“Emily tell me.” His voice had grown a little harder and she Couldn't help the involuntary flinch her body made at the tone, her brain flashing back to Murray's harsh voice as he accused her of betraying him.  
“It’s Murray.” She murmured, her whole body tense.  
“What did he do?” Interrupted Sal as he appeared behind her, and Emily suddenly felt like she would never be safer than being sheltered by Brian and Sal, her two protective Knights.  
“He was acting really strange; I don't think he’s very stable at the moment.” Admitted Emily, holding back the information that she knew would send both protective Jokers into a rage- she didn't want to be the one responsible for causing a rift between the group.  
“What he do?” Sal squared his shoulders, almost like he was readying himself for battle, his accent deepening, a sure sign of his anger and emotion. Brian moved his hand from her neck to hold her by the shoulders, pulling her away from his chest to look into her cloudy grey eyes.  
“Tell me baby.”  
“He was watching us last night Brian… He sat and watched everything. He was angry at me for letting you do that to me.” She exhaled loudly and lowered her head, not wanting to meet either Jokers eyes as she imparted her embarrassing information.  
Brian looked from his fiancée to Sal, meeting his best friends eyes over the top of her bowed head and then nodding at Sal’s unasked question. The normally giggling joker exited the room and headed towards the stairs, intent on bringing Murray to task on his actions whilst his best friend comforted his other best friend.  
“Baby what we did last night we have done a thousand times before and we will do a thousand times again.” Brian explained before putting his finger under her chin, lifting her face to look into her eyes.  
“I love you, you love me- we’re engaged Em and no one is going to come between that okay?” She looked doubtful and her eyes looked wary and Brian knew that whatever had occurred between her and Murray was enough to shake her entire being but he also knew that she wasn't telling him the entire truth about what had happened, but he wouldn't push, he would let her tell him in her own time when she was more relaxed.

Entering the living room Sal noticed that Murray was still watching tv and didn't appear to have even shifted position since they had barged through the door earlier.  
“Hey Sal- everything okay up there?” Sal looked at the balding man and had to shake his head to comprehend Murray’s attitude.  
“Murray what’s happening with you?” Murray stared at Sal in confusion and scratched his head, his brown eyes narrowing as he looked at Sal.  
“I’m fine- why?” Sal took a seat close to Murray and stared at his face, trying to see something that would explain the strange behaviour he had been showing.  
“Murray why did you say those things to Emily? You scared her bad man.”  
“No I didn't want to scare her…. I love her. I need to see her, make sure she is okay.” He leapt up from the sofa but Sal caught his arm and held him tight, fingers digging into flesh.  
“Trust me dude you're the last person she wants to see. Why the fuck were you watching them?” Spat Sal, disbelief in his voice as he took a good look at a man whom he had spent most of his life with.  
“I had to see…. I had to see why it happened.”  
“Had to see what?”  
“I had to see what makes him special. Why she loves him- why she lets HIM do those things to her.” Murray’s face was red, his eyes were almost bulging and his body was rigid but still Sal held his iron grip on the thinner man.  
“He asked her to marry him Murr, they've been together for years. She’s one of us.”  
“NO!” He shouted and attempted to wrench his arm from Sal’s grip, causing the bigger man to release him as Murray’s movements were so violent. In a heartbeat Murray ran to the stairs and took them two at a time, aiming on seeing Emily.  
“Emily.” He called, reaching the landing and staring towards the open bedroom door. Sal was two seconds behind him but the larger man was out of breath from the frantic run up the staircase.  
“Sal get him out of here.” Pleaded Emily, not wanting to be anywhere near the balding man.  
“Murray just go.” Sal tried to persuade him but he was persistent and forged ahead to the bedroom door, stopping on the threshold and staring at Emily who was now sat on the bed with Brian pacing in front of her.  
“Emily please- I didn't mean to scare you. I would never do anything to hurt you…ever.” He pleaded and stepped a foot into the bedroom but stopped when Brian growled. All eyes in the room locked on Brian; his body was tense, he looked like a viper ready to strike. His large hands were clenched into fists and pressed into his thighs and both Emily and Sal knew that an explosion of epic proportions was imminent.  
“Brian?” Emily murmured, trying to make his focus on her instead of his anger but when he didn't respond in any way to her voice she knew she had to physically intervene, regardless of whether Murray was watching or not.  
Still dressed in only her towel, Emily stood up from the bed and moved to stand in front of Brian, trying to get his attention. With a quick look to Sal, who was stood poised just behind Murray, she brought her hands up to cup Brian’s stubbled cheeks and physically bring his eyes to hers.  
“Baby?” His chocolate eyes were unfocused however he was now looking at her but he couldn’t see her and she needed to change that and quickly before Murray did something to set Brian off.  
“Brian look at me sweetie.” His eyes once again began to gain some of their warmth back giving Emily a small fizzing sensation in her stomach to be on the receiving end of that look. She smoothed her fingers over his dark straight eyebrows, attempting to soothe away the tension she could see furrowing there.  
“I’m good Em.” He ground out before leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips.  
“Murray get the hell out of my house.” Brian spat once he pulled back from Emily’s lips, turning his head to glare at his best friend; he knew that he needed to calm down and talk to Emily properly before he could make a decision on how to tackle his best friend so he knew that the best course of action for everyone was for Murray to leave.  
“Come on Murr.” Prompted Sal with a hand on the balding man’s shoulder, and hanging his head in defeat Murray turned and allowed himself to be directed down the stairs and eventually out of the Quinn household.  
With both house guests now gone, Emily found that she didn't have the strength to carry on with her day; her head was pounding, her eyes felt gritty and she felt like she could have slept for a week.  
“Brian can I go to bed? Would you mind if I went to bed?” The Joker shook his head before looking thoughtful for a moment.  
“Can I come to bed too?” Emily’s eyes narrowed at her fiancé’s question, not because she was displeased with the question but because she didn't understand why he felt that he had to ask.  
“I’d like nothing more.” She replied and watched as Brian released a breath she didn't know he was holding in anticipation of her answer.  
“I’m gonna feed the fuzzy butts and lock up the house and then I’ll be right there.” He left the bedroom to complete his tasks but not before pressing a soft lingering kiss to Emily’s lips and as she shrugged off the towel and settled herself under the grey plaid duvet, she had a feeling that things might just turn out okay.


	8. Coming to a head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation between Emily and Murray finally comes to a head and it's up to Sal and Joe to help resolve it.

Two days later saw Emily back to her normal happy self, her encounter with Murray pushed to the furthest recesses of her mind. She still hadn't told Brian exactly what had happened and she decided that she wasn't going to- what occurred was best left in the past in order for Brian and Murray to stay friends. Murray had phoned Brian the day after the incident and apologised to the both of them and although Brian accepted the apology, he left it up to Emily to choose whether or not she accepted it- he explained that whilst Murray was his best friend, he did not want to influence her decision in any way. 

Emily hadn’t been home from work long and therefore had only begun preparations for dinner when there was a knock at the door- with a sigh Emily laid down the knife she had been using to slice the chicken breasts and headed to the door. Emily paused two steps from the door as a very familiar outline appeared through the glass. Instantly her stomach knotted and cramped with nerves- she wasn't ready for this face to face confrontation yet. Another knock rattled her already fragile cage but taking a deep breath she steeled herself and ploughed forward, opening the door and coming face to face with James S Murray.   
“Hello.” He greeted softly, a nervous smile on his face.   
“Murray.” She greeted, trying to keep her tone neutral.   
“You used to call me James.” He pointed out, a hint of regret in his voice.   
“Things changed.” She stated before crossing her arms over her chest and staring intently at Murray.   
“Can I come in? I’d like to talk to you.” Emily took a step back from the door and gestured for him to enter with a nod of her head, unconsciously holding her breath until he had passed.   
“Can I get you anything to drink?” Emily asked once Murray had sat himself down on the sofa but he shook his head and gestured for her to sit also, his body looking tense and his face nervous. She took a seat on the other end of the sofa but perched herself on the edge, not wanting to get comfortable in case she needed to make any form of dash for it.   
“Emily I need to apologise- I’m sorry for what happened the other day. I didn't mean to scare you….. I wouldn't never do that to you.”  
“Then why did you do it James?” She asked, her grey eyes locking with his brown ones.   
“You know I love you, I tried so hard not to. You're my best friend’s girlfriend but I can't help how I feel.” His brown eyes shone as they became glassy with emotion and Emily felt the ice around her heart thaw a little where James was concerned.   
“James you know that I love you as a friend but nothing more. You're a big part of Brian's life and a big part of mine now James and it would be such a shame to lose you. I love Brian and we’re getting married James.”   
“I know you love Brian, believe me I wish you didn't but I know that you do. I don't want to contemplate life without you in it Emily and I guess I'll just have to be content with having you as a friend.” Emily smiled softly and knew that she had forgiven James so when he opened his arms for a hug she didn't see any problem in it; apart from the altercation two days ago, James had always been fun to be with and they had enjoyed many an evening out together at concerts and musicals- all of the things that Brian, Sal and Joe considered themselves too masculine for.   
With James’ arms around her it took her about three seconds to realise that she had made a grave error. His wiry arms wrapped around her like a tight band, trapping her upper arms within before pressing her close to immobilise her lower arms before pressing his lips to her. Emily moved her head to the side to end the contact but kept her eyes on his face, her brain going into panic mode at the fact that Brian had gone to Joe’s not five minutes before James had knocked- alarm bells rang in her head.  
“You watched Brian go out!” She accused, her eyes narrowing at his triumphant grin.   
“I watched him leave, I waited for him to leave. The beauty about this is that Joe lives at least twenty minutes from here, so that's at least an hour of your luscious body all to myself.” Tears filled Emily’s eyes as she realised that James was right, Brian would be gone for a while and she was now trapped by a stronger grip than she could break and after the events of two days ago, he wasn't going to be giving her an inch.   
“James don't do this- you're better than this. We used to be so close.” She begged, desperately trying to appeal to the James she knew who must be still inside this monster.  
“Oh we will be so close soon baby…. So close indeed.” Fear and nerves made her stomach cramp and her chest ache; this wasn't the James Murray that she knew, the man she knew would never do anything like this.   
With a surge of power Murray threw her towards the sofa and Emily cried out in pain as her face collided with the wooden edging of the sofa; everything around her went fuzzy. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, her face throbbed and her brain refused to clear the black spots from her eyes which allowed James to push her further onto the sofa; she felt herself being pushed to her knees as her head and arms lolled over the back of the sofa but her limbs felt like lead.  
“Oh baby this is gonna feel so good.” Cooed James as he positioned himself behind Emily’s prone form before reaching around to tackle the button and fly of her navy blue linen trousers, pressing his already growing erection against her behind.  
“Is this how you like it? I've watched as you've moaned and groaned whilst HE has fucked you like this.” Growled Murray, grunting in satisfaction when he managed to unbutton and unzip the material in his way and then chuckling once he pulled them down to reveal a pale green pair of lace knickers. He ran a long thin hand down the centre of her back until he reached her underwear and toyed with the waistband.   
“I have two very lovely pairs of these at home…well they're in a worse state now than when I got them.” The dark chuckle that emanated from James was enough to make anyone shiver but Emily could hardly move let alone shiver however big fat tears rolled down her face at the fact that James was about to violate her in the worst way.   
“Please don't do this.” She whispered, trying to move from her position over the sofa but her limbs wouldn't cooperate.   
“I love you Emily… I know you’ll love me too once I show you how good we can be together.” He explained as if it was that simple.   
“James please no. I don't want this.”   
“You do- you just don't know it yet.” He reasoned yet as his fingers began to inch down her underwear Emily let out a scream which erupted from deep in her chest and caused James to swear in frustration. Emily felt her head begin to clear and with it the feeling in her limbs started to return but not quickly enough to stop James from pushing her knickers to her knees and gazing upon everything she held private.   
“So beautiful.” He murmured and Emily froze in panic when she felt his fingers touch her in a place that only Brian should ever touch her.   
“N…n…no” She stuttered before she began to sob deep heat wrenching sobs bore of panic and frustration. The muscles in her arms quivered as she pushed herself against the sofa and back into James in an attempt to throw him off balance but her plan failed and she only succeeded in allowing James to push her back into the back of the sofa and press his denim clad erection into her soft bare skin.   
“WHAT THE FUCK?” Both Emily and James turned to see Brian stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and his fists clenched. Emily felt her body sink into the sofa cushion in relief at seeing Brian but her head began to swim when she heard James say,  
“Q- Bro I’m sorry. She invited me round, said you wouldn't be in.” Emily sobbed as she heard the lies spilling from James’ mouth but she knew that Brian wouldn't believe him, well she hoped he wouldn't.   
“Well don't mind me then- I only called back for my phone.” Brian explained and Emily froze. ‘Surely he doesn't believe him?’ She thought as she panicked, her breathing becoming shallow. James pressed himself into Emily, causing her to cry out but then he wasn't against her anymore.   
Brian had crossed the room in two strides and wrapped a meaty hand around Murray’s pencil neck, gripping tightly causing the thinner man to gasp and struggle.  
“You fucking idiot! Do you seriously think that I would believe that MY fiancée would ask YOU over?” Brian shouted, enjoying watching Murray struggle in his grip and delighting in the shade of purple his childhood friend was going.   
“Brian.” Gasped Emily, feeling herself fall apart under the stress and the trauma of nearly being raped. Brian gave a firm squeeze of Murray's throat before throwing the balding Joker onto the hardwood floor and taking great pleasure in the pained Yelp he emitted. In an instant Brian had Emily in his arms, pressing her face into his neck as he pulled up her underwear and trousers, covering her from view.   
“Baby can you look at me for a second?” Brian begged and his eyes darkened when he saw the cut that ran through her left eyebrow, the blood that was making its way lazily down her cheek and the black eye she had forming.  
“I’ll fucking kill him.” Brian murmured. Grabbing Emily’s phone from the coffee table he dialled Sal and then Joe and demanded that they both get here immediately because if they didn't he was going to kill Murray.   
Ten minutes later saw Joe and Sal enter the Quinn household to see Murray laid face down on the floor looking dazed whilst Emily was curled up in Brian’s arms on the sofa, both of their faces full of blood.  
“What the fuck?” Gasped Joe as he took in the scene before turning to Sal and witnessing his shocked face also. Brian looked up over the top of Emily’s head and looked from his two best friends to his supposed best friend on the floor and felt his eyes tear up at the situation.  
“I don't know what to do.” Gasped Brian, looking to Sal and Joe for a solution to this problem.   
“What’s happened Bro?” Asked Joe as he entered the living room, taking a seat next to the traumatised couple but placing a calming hand on Emily’s back.  
“I came in to find Murray trying to rape Emily.” Both Jokers were totally gobsmacked at the news but Sal moved to Murray and sat him up, giving him a shake to help bring him round.   
Murray looked around the room and realisation dawned on his face as he took in Emily’s shaking and bleeding form and gasped, tears immediately rolling down his face as realisation set in.  
“Jesus Christ. What the fuck have I done?”


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a horrible afternoon.

The living room was silent as the four Jokers looked at each other in shock yet Emily didn't have the strength nor inclination to make eye contact with anyone, she was very content to focus on breathing in Brian and being nestled in his arms.  
“Brian I-”  
“Don't! Don't you dare speak to me!” Ground Brian, his eyes hard as he glared at the balding man sat wiping his teary face.   
“Guys I need help.” Murmured Murray, looking beseechingly towards his three lifelong friends.   
“Dude what the fuck happened?” Asked Joe as he stared at his flat mate, not understanding how the usually playful man could do something so unspeakable to someone he loved.  
“I don't know- I came to apologise for what happened the other day and everything was going well until I just saw red; it was like I couldn't control myself. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. It was like my brain and my heart were fighting.” He gasped, looking closely at Emily as she lay curled up in Brian’s arms and felt physically sick at the wounds on her face.   
“Emil-”   
“No! You don't get to talk to her!” Spat Sal and Murray hung his head, nodding slowly. Brian sat in a trance like state, his brain still whirring from the scene he had walked in on; he never expected to ever have to witness anything like this, let alone between his fiancée and one of his best friends.   
“Q the ball is in your court bro.” Sal explained, looking up at Brian and Emily from his position on the rug by Murray.  
“Phone the police I won't resist- I need to be punished.” Sobbed Murray, placing his head in his hands and curling up into himself. “I would never hurt Emily, I love her. She was like my best friend and I don't deserve to live after what I've done. I can only say I’m sorry.”   
“Joey call the cops.” Sal murmured, his eyes never leaving the sobbing man on the floor yet all eyes flashed towards the sofa when they heard Emily’s weak “No.”  
“What was that?” Asked Joe, not quite hearing her correctly.  
“No police. He doesn't need prison he needs medical help.” Stated Emily weakly, locking eyes with Brian and silently pleading with him to agree.   
“Emily I tried….I tried to r…rape you.” Murray stuttered, disbelief shocking his system.  
“And I will never ever forgive you for that.” She stated, looking down at the sobbing, snivelling mass of man on her floor.  
“You will never get near me again, I will never give you the opportunity to be close to me. For me, we are done! I’m not going to make the decision for the guys and especially not for Brian because their issue with you is different. But I will say this. Get help! Go and get checked or tested or whatever needs to be done so they can diagnose you as the monster you've shown yourself to be.” Fat tears rolled down Emily’s face and her chest heaved at the force of emotion those words took. Laying her head back on Brian’s chest she noticed that he was breathing heavily and his fingers were gripping into her hip bone, the skin turning white.  
“Brian?” She whispered, bringing her hand to his stubbled cheek and turning his eyes to hers, needing him to know that they would be okay despite everything.  
“Em I can't forgive him. I can't continue on with my life knowing that the man I called a best friend, a man I encouraged you to spend time with, has betrayed me in such a way and has hurt you both physically and emotionally.”   
“He needs help.” Murmured Emily, her eyes begging him to understand why she was opting for help rather than punishment.   
“I’ll take him home and find somewhere for him to go.” Joe offered, trying to find a solution that would appease both Brian and Emily.   
“If he doesn't get help Joe I will kill the fucker, I swear to God. Now get that fucking rapist out of my house!” Shouted Brian, his chocolate brown eyes filled with anger and hatred and rage. Joe stood up and moved to Murray, reaching down and grabbing the thinner man by the collar before hauling him to his feet and dragging him out of the door, not allowing him to speak or even look at anyone else in the room.  
“Brian you good?” Sal asked, watching his best friend carefully.   
“No.” He admitted.  
“Sal thank you.” Emily murmured, craning her head to look at the husky man still knelt on the rug.   
“Baby girl I would walk to the ends of the earth for you and him.” He admitted, gesturing his head to them both.   
“And us you.” Both Brian and Emily expressed, smiling softly at Sal when he blushed and dipped his head.   
“If you guys don't need me I'm gonna head off and help Joey with Murr. I’ll call you this evening to see how things are.” The occupants of the sofa nodded and watched as Sal exited the living room and then the house, leaving them both sitting in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. 

“I need to shower.” Emily murmured, breaking the silence of the house after nearly two hours of just sitting together lost in their own thoughts. Brian pressed a soft kiss to the undamaged side of her forehead and ran his blunt fingers down her arm until he reached her fingers and then twined their fingers together.  
“Can I join you?” He asked, not ready to be parted from her just yet; in his mind he kept imagining if he had been just two minutes later- would he have found Murray raping her? What if he had been earlier- could he have prevented this?  
“Please.” She begged, smiling softly at her fiancé but really wanting to cry at the pain she could see in his beautiful eyes.   
Brian stood up from the sofa and hefted Emily closer to his chest before walking to the stairs and taking them slowly, not wanting to jostle her fragile head any more than it had been. When he reached the bathroom he set Emily on the side of the bath before switching on the shower and then pulling three towels from the cupboard at the top of the stairs.   
“Do you need any help getting undressed?” Emily shook her head and proceeded to slowly take off her clothes but paused when it came to taking off her knickers. Brian watched as she hesitated at the waistband and his heart broke just a little bit more when she looked at him with unsure eyes.   
“Em?”   
“He saw everything Brian. H…He…sa…..saw….-” Brian wrapped his arms around Emily and pressed her against his bare chest, his fingers running up and down her spine soothingly as he tried to calm her sobbing.  
“He’s gone now Emily- don't let him make you ashamed of your body.”  
“It’s only supp…..supposed to be for y…you.” She whimpered and looked slightly surprised when he pulled her head away from his chest and cupped her cheeks in his large hands.  
“Emily Foxton I love you. I have loved you for many years and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. He will not come between us, I won't let him.” Brian explained before pressing a soft kiss to her salty wet lips, letting them linger.  
“Don’t ever let me go.” She murmured against his lips, needing to reaffirm herself with Brian.   
“Never.” He answered and then with chocolate eyes locked with stormy grey ones, he slowly ran his fingers down her sides until his fingers reached the waistband of her lace knickers and with a small smile of reassurance he slowly lowered the flimsy garment from her hips and down onto the floor.  
“Let’s shower and then curl up in bed. I’ll watch over you whilst you sleep.” He murmured before slipping off his boxers and pulling her slowly into the cubicle and under the warm spray, his hands never leaving her skin.

 

Two weeks later saw Joe and Sal arrive at the Quinn household, one bearing flowers and chocolates and the other bearing news that would probably come with mixed emotions.  
Three Jokers and Emily were seated on the sofa, Emily heartily tucking into the box of luxury chocolates that Sal had brought and making the most of a lazy Saturday spent with loved ones.   
“I’ve got some news.” Announced Joe, swallowing nervously as he thought about the best way to phrase his information.  
“I don't want to know.” Emily looked from her fiancé to Joe and back again before taking his hand in hers and pressing a soft kiss to the rough skin.  
“I want to know Joey.” She admitted but kept tight hold of Brian’s hand, needing the contact and feeling safe knowing he was with her always.  
“I’ve heard from Murray. He is undergoing tests and counselling and therapy- He said they mentioned something about schizoaffective disorder.”  
“What’s that?” Asked both Sal and Brian whilst Emily could only nod in understanding.  
“It’s a form of schizophrenia” explained Emily, “It means his brain isn't in control some of the time and it means he will do crazy things and then not know why or how. It changes a person and they become a monster for small periods but can be an angel for the rest of them.” All three Jokers stared at Emily but only Joe was nodding in understanding, having read up on everything to do with the disorder when Murray had mentioned it.  
“He’s a rapist!” Muttered Brian and although Emily agreed with her fiancé she now understood the motivations behind Murray’s actions, although that didn't mean that she condoned any of it.  
“He asked how you were Emily. He asked about you too Q. He…Well he sent a letter and he asked me if I would read it. But it's up to you guys.”  
“No!”  
“Yes Joey.” Brian and Emily stared at each other, both communicating with only their eyes for a moment or two until Brian sighed heavily and nodded for Joe to continue. Joe pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper containing Murray’s handwriting and cleared his throat before starting.  
“To Brian and Emily (And Joe and Sal.)   
I’ve spent the past two weeks thinking about what I've done and I know that my behaviour, regardless of any medical diagnosis, was unforgivable. I am not asking for forgiveness because I don't deserve it- I wouldn't ask any of you to even consider it.  
I don’t know if you will ever get to hear this Emily but I would like to express how much you mean to me and just how big of an impact you made in my life and my only regret is the impact I made in yours. I doubt I will ever see you again in any personal setting so I will thank you for being in my life for the time that you were and I am sorry for the time that I was in yours.” Joe paused in his reading when he heard a soft sob come from his right and looked up to see Emily wiping her eyes, much to the consternation of Brian who was determined to glare through the entirety of the letter.  
“You okay Em?” Asked Joe, not wanting to continue if it was going to upset Emily.  
“Carry on Joey.” She prompted softly before bringing Brian's arm around her and cuddling herself back into her fiancé.   
“Brian you have always been there for me when I needed you and I have betrayed everything we had in the worst possible way. If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat but I can't and I won't ask you to forgive me because your fiancée was right, I am a monster.  
I understand that you will never wish to have me in your life again so to the pair of you I wish you every happiness in the world-”  
“Fuck!” Grumbled Brian, attempting to clear his throat of the lump that had formed there upon hearing Murray’s words.  
“You okay honey?” Asked Emily, pressing a kiss to his forearm which was wrapped protectively around her.  
“No.” He replied and then looked to his two best friends who both had unshed tears in their eyes at the emotion that Murray expressed in the letter. Joe lowered the letter to the sofa and ran a hand over his face, wiping away a tear that had escaped but then found that he couldn't speak for the lump in his throat.  
“Joey let me.” Emily offered, holding out her hand for the letter. He looked warily at Brian but the big man only shrugged but watched his beautifully strong fiancée pick up Murray's letter and read for a moment before continuing where Joe had left off.  
“Sal and Joe, there is nothing left to say but that I am extremely sorry. The love and trust you both had in me is shattered, through my own doing, but please know that the love and trust I have for you both will always be there. All three of you changed my life when we met in high school and I was a better person for all of you. I lost my path in the worst possible way. Please carry on being the amazing people I know you are and I will watch for you on tv and remember that at one time you were proud to call me your friend and your fellow Joker.  
I’ve got ten weeks of therapy and a new regime of medication which the doctors have said will stabilise me and prevent anything like that every happening again. I won't contact any of you when I get out because I don't want to make any of you any more uncomfortable that I already have. I am going to move to my mother's in Florida so I can't hurt any of you again.  
With heartfelt regret  
James S Murray.” All four occupants in the room had tears rolling down their cheeks at the heartfelt letter that Murray had sent.  
“I didn't realise Murray could actually feel emotion like that.” Admitted Sal as he took off his glasses to wipe at his sludgy green eyes whilst Joe covered his face with his hands.  
“He has 10 weeks left in the unit.” Explained Emily “I think we need to work something out. The Impractical Jokers can't end… The Tenderloins wouldn't be the same without the four of you. I’m not asking you to forgive him, I’m not even asking you to stay his best friend but I am asking you to not take the decision lightly.” All four men nodded and spent the rest of the afternoon flitting between light hearted conversation and plans to serious discussions about the future.


	10. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jokers make a decision regarding Murray and Brian makes one regarding Emily.

Butterflies were causing havoc in Emily’s stomach as she once again thought about what today was; there had been a large black cross through today on the calendar that was magnetised to the fridge door but she had been trying hard not to think about it. Which was why she was now curled into the corner of the sofa, a magazine open on her lap however she was shunning the glossy pages in favour of chewing her thumb nail and staring into space.  
“Em… I….” Brian paused in the doorway of the living room and stared at his fiancée, all words leaving his brain as he gazed upon her and couldn't help thinking how brave and how strong she was.  
“You okay honey?” Emily asked, glimpsing Brian from the corner of her eye before turning to watch him: stood there in dark jeans, a navy coloured shirt with Q sewn into the left breast and a black baseball cap on his head, the peak pointing backwards.  
“You look good.” She added and gave him a small smile, trying not to let him see just how nervous she was about today.  
“I need to get going if we’re gonna make it on time. Are you gonna be okay?” Emily nodded but beckoned him closer by holding out her hand, her nerves waning a little as he approached and she caught a whiff of his aftershave, the most calming scent in the world to her.  
Brian took ahold of her hand and perched himself on the sofa next to her and found himself surprised when Emily leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Neither party was sure who deepened the kiss however it resulted in a very quick but very passionate make out session which left both parties grinning like love sick teenagers.  
“I don't have to go you-“  
“Yes you do.” Pushed Emily, her fingers caressing his bearded cheek in an attempt to calm herself.  
“I don't know how I'll feel- I don't think I'm ready.” Brian blew out a nervous breath and chuckled when he noticed Emily doing the same.  
“You are ready. We have talked and talked about this. He might not be the same guy you knew and he probably won't be in your eyes anyway however he needs his friends. In time we will all look back on this and not let it cause a rift but it's baby steps honey. Now go, Sal will be waiting for you.” Brian nodded resignedly and pressed a final kiss to her lips before exiting the living room and then the house, leaving Emily to sit with her thoughts and her chewed up thumb nail.

“How you doin’ Q?” Asked Joe as the three Jokers rested against the bumper of Joe’s car staring at the white plastic and glass door over from the car park.  
“Feeling really shitty to be honest. I can't believe I’m here. The last time I saw him he was about to rape Emily.” Brian grunted but ran a hand over his bearded face and blew out a breath, taking comfort from the large hand on his bicep, knowing Sal’s grip anywhere.  
“I can't imagine how tough this is for you Bro.” Brian looked at Sal and gave a wry smile before Joe placed his hand on Brian’s other bicep.  
“How’s Em coping with today?”  
“Better than I am apparently.” He snorted. “She was nervous, she's been quiet all morning but she forced me out today. Said I need to do this and that Murray needs his friends. I tell you I don't know where the fuck I found her but she's got more balls than us three put together.” The three Jokers chuckled at the thought but everything turned serious when the door to the clinic opened and there stood James S Murray, a hold-all in his hand and a worried expression on his face.  
Brian, Joe and Sal looked at each other, each steeling themselves for the awkward reunion that was to come, before collectively taking a step towards the clinic and the think balding man stood outside of it’s doors.  
“Murray.” Greeted Sal, keeping his tone even, not wanting to spook the fragile looking man however their presence had the opposite effect that they were hoping for and the thin Joker dropped his bag and fell to the Tarmac, curling himself up into a small ball with his hands over his head. Sal gave Joe and Brian a worried look yet as they reached Murray they heard him whimpering and Joe thought he could make out the words ‘I'm sorry’ and ‘please don't hurt me.’  
“Murray- hey man- get up. We’re not gonna hurt you. We’ve come to pick you up.” The whimpering man released his head and looked up warily towards the three men towering over him and his eyes widened when he saw Brian.  
“Get up Murr.” Brian grunted and then took half a step back as the thinner man rose to his feet and looked his three best friends in the eyes.  
“You’ve come to pick me up?” He asked, his face confused and his eyes still wary, especially when looking to Brian, which of course was justified.  
“Yeah buddy. We need to all sit down and talk but we needed to come and get you. We can't have the fourth Joker living at the other end of the country.” Murray looked shocked and Sal had to guide him to Joe’s car and place him in the back seat, allowing Brian to sit in the front because Sal didn't think that the pair were ready to be sat together in such close quarters. 

Sitting in Sal’s living room, the four Jokers looked at each other and each one was stumped for what to say.  
‘How do you start a conversation with your best friend who tried to rape your fiancée?’ Brian thought as he sat in the leather armchair, twisting the silver ring he wore on his middle finger.  
“Guys would you mind if I said something?” Three pairs of eyes flew to Murray who was sitting on the edge of the sofa looking like he was about to vomit.  
“Go ahead.” Encouraged Joe but Murray looked to Brian, needing to know that he agreed before he dared speak.  
“Brian?”  
“Go ahead Murr.” Brian said but continued to play with his jewellery, needing something to keep him occupied whilst he listened to Murray.  
“I've spent twelve weeks in that unit and I know this might not make any difference to things, especially considering how I left things, but I feel different. I've been taking medication and I feel much calmer and much more myself. I've had tests and scans and reviews and the doctors say I should be fine as long as I stick to my medication and stuff. I know I’ll never fit in with the group like I did before because what I did will always hang over us but if you guys are willing I would like to continue being in your lives in some capacity.” Murray took a deep breath and then hung his head for a moment, gathering both his thoughts and his emotions after baring his soul to his three life long best friends.  
Joe and Sal looked at each other before they looked to Brian and Joe could see that his best friend was deep in thought, obviously weighing up Murray's words.  
“Look Murr, what you did was the lowest of the low and I know that you know it was wrong and we’re all glad that you're getting help and have yourself under control now but you also need to understand that this is gonna take time. We can't just jump into being friends like we were before. We won't abandon you but things will take time…. Okay?” Joe let his words sink in with the group but could see that Brian needed a minute, especially with the way he was frantically tapping his fingers against his phone which was perched on his knee.  
“Go talk to her Bri.” Joe prompted and couldn't hold back the small smile as Brian almost leapt from the chair, the phone already to his ear as he exited the living room. 

“Hello.”  
“I’ve never needed you more than I need you right now.” Brian breathed down the phone, his head resting in his hand as he leant his elbows on the kitchen counter.  
“What’s happened Brian?” Emily asked, worried for her fiancé as he wasn't usually the needy type.  
“I don't know what to do. I want to hate him but I see him sitting there looking lost and there's a piece of me inside that wants to protect him like I did in school. I’m seriously fucked up here baby.” He murmured and Emily felt her heart break for her lover.  
“Do you want me to come over?”  
“He’s here Emily, I wouldn't put you through that.”  
“I’m going to have to get used to seeing him Brian, he’s one of your best friends. I think we need to make a new path in life where we try and put this behind us and start afresh…. What do you think?”  
“Jesus Christ woman” Brian breathed, feeling like his heart would burst with love “How soon can I marry you?” Emily chuckled and decided to play along, knowing that her fiancé needed the slight distraction.  
“You could marry me tomorrow if it was possible.” Emily admitted but was the surprised when Brian agreed.  
“Not tomorrow but the day after. Tomorrow we get a license and then I’m marrying you the day after. Any objections?” Brian asked, praying that she would agree.  
“Can you give me till the weekend so that I can at least get a nice dress to wear?” Emily chuckled, her heart thumping in her chest at the thought of becoming Mrs Brian Michael Quinn so soon.  
“Okay. You can have three days to find a dress, that gives me time to find you the perfect wedding ring.” He agreed but then asked, “Will you come here? I could really do with having you with me.” Emily agreed and the pair put down the phone, Brian feeling lighter in himself that Emily would be with him and also excited that he would be her husband within the week.  
Reentering the living room Brian looked at his three friends and smiled softly.  
“Emily is on her way.” He announced and Murray looked up sharply, his eyes wide as he started to panic.  
“Look guys I’ll get out of here quickly, I don't want no trouble or anyone upset.” Murray stood up and made to exit the living room when Brian shot out his hand and grabbed Murray by the arm, halting his movement.  
“My wife to be is an exceptional woman and she has made up her mind and believes that you actually deserve a second chance to be in our lives. So I guess I need to follow her lead and show some of the strength that she has. But so help me God Murr if you even look at her in a funny way then I'm gonna break every bone in your body and laugh while I do it, we clear?” The balding man nodded but then looked down at Brian and murmured,  
“You will never ever know how sorry I am.” Brian nodded at his comment before releasing his arm and allowing him to sit down, taking a small amount of pleasure in watching Murray’s nerves threaten to overtake him.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

Rolling over on the large beach towel Emily sat up and adjusted her bikini top and beach shorts, shifting her sunglasses down her nose to look around, spotting Brian a few feet away and grinned. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned and looked directly at her, giving her a quick wave. Within seconds he was on his way back to Emily however his arms were full of a small bundle pressed against his bare chest, the hot pink clashing with his pale skin and hairy chest.  
Plonking down on the large beach towel, Brian set his armful down before flopping down next to his wife.  
“Hello husband of mine.” Emily greeted, running a hand through Brian’s hair- enjoying the fact that he had recently had it cut shorter which made it much easier to run her fingers though it without hitting a tangle.  
“And how is my little niece?” Emily asked, picking up the bundle that Brian had carried back.  
“She’s tired I think, she’s never stopped digging since we got to the beach.” Brian answered whilst the toddler giggled and made a play for Emily’s sunglasses.  
“Did Joe say what time he would be back?” Asked Brian but Emily only shook her head before laying the toddler in her carrier and making sure to place the umbrella over her to shield her from the glare and heat of the sun.  
“There’s my little Milana.” Emily cooed as she handed the toddler a bottle of juice and watched as within a matter of minutes her bright blue eyes began to close for her nap.

An hour later saw Brian sprawled out on the towel still wearing only his shorts whilst Emily sat cross legged next to him, one eye on her magazine and the other on her niece Milana, Joe and Bessy’s new addition. A loud laugh caused her to turn her head and she smiled as she watched Joe and, his now fiancée, Bessy as well as Sal, with his new girlfriend Christy, all walking towards her.  
With a gentle hand Emily ran her fingers down Brian’s bare back and smiled when he moaned softly, his body wiggling slightly at the ticklish contact before turning his head to look at her. His chocolate brown eyes looked much lighter in the bright sunlight and his face was starting to tan, giving him a very handsome look.  
“Wife.” He greeted before moving his hand up Emily’s leg, delighting in the feel of smooth warm toned flesh under his fingers; he was finding it very difficult to keep his hands off his wife whilst they were at the beach, loving the fact that she was only wearing flowery beach shorts and a bikini top.  
“Husband” She greeted, running the pad of her thumb along his pouty bottom lip and chuckling when his tongue snaked out to lick the slightly salty digit all before their quiet space on the beach was invaded by two Jokers and their other halves.  
“Hey guys.” Greeted Joe before sitting himself next to his sleeping daughter; Bessy sitting herself the other side of the baby carrier and the pair of them cooing over their six month old daughter who was still sound asleep, her chubby limbs sprawled out and her juice bottle dangling form her pouting lips.  
“Hey Christy- Sally boy treating you okay?” Asked Brian as he moved himself over on the towel, resting his head in Emily’s lap and stretching himself out across the sand to allow Sal and Christy to sit next to them, trying to get a handle on the relationship that hi best friend was embarking on, with a woman who didn't seem to have two brain cells to rub together.  
“He’s been such a sweetheart.” She giggled and Emily rolled her eyes at her husband as they both tried to hide a grin at how much of an airhead Christy was however Sal was smiling a lot more, this meant that they would hold off on their judgement- so long as he was happy then so were they.  
“Oh I heard from Murray yesterday.” Announced Sal as he dug his feet into the sand, his toes brushing against Christy’s causing the red haired woman to giggle like a school girl.  
“How is he? Enjoying his holiday?” Asked Emily, however her focus was taken by running her fingers through Brian’s hair once again, fascinated by the way the strands of silver would shine amongst the inky tresses.  
“Seems to be loving it- says he can't wait to come back and tell us all about it though. Apparently he has met someone too.” Everyone except Christy laughed, the redhead not very familiar with the dynamics of the group or with knowing the guys very well, Emily watched as she tried to keep up with the conversation and the jokes however it didn't take a genius to see that she was struggling.  
“This time next week we’ll be boarding for the cruise.” Chuckled Joe as he gazed upon his daughter softly and Bessy grinned, sliding her hand across the sand to capture her fiancé’s.  
“Here’s to another year of The Impractical Jokers and one step closer to conquering the world.” Cheered Sal, looking at two of his best friends and their partners but grinned when Brian added,  
“And another year of being with the most amazing people ever.” His brown eyes looked up to capture Emily’s stormy grey ones and they shared a tender smile.  
“And to many more to come honey.” She finished, knowing that she would spend the rest of her life making this deliciously handsome man happy. 

The End.


End file.
